


Now You Know How I Feel

by wingwing0223



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingwing0223/pseuds/wingwing0223
Summary: Of course Minhyuk didn’t see that coming, he blushed, even his ears turned red at once. Trying to hold his breath, pretending he was still in dream. Although they were really close, and they did kiss each other on the face when celebrating their birthdays or something else, but this one was different.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 19





	Now You Know How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, hope you will like it!

It was nearly 2 o’clock in the morning, Bin just finished his schedule. He was wondering whether there was someone still staying up late, maybe waiting for him at the dorm.

Entered the password, and he opened the door, seeing the light in the kitchen. Just as he thought who might be there, Minhyuk ran to him, “Hyung! Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten, do you want to join me?” Bin answered with a small smile, “I’m good and I’m so tired. Enjoy your meal.” After, he went to the bathroom.

The smell of noodles and kimchi filled the whole area, how could Bin, someone who loved eating, not be tempted by this? As Minhyuk was enjoying his meal, Bin secretly slid besides him. Without notice, Minhyuk’s chopsticks were “stolen”. It’s Bin now enjoying the noodles. “Ah! Hyung! I asked you, and you said no, so what now? I hate you! (Everyone knows hating Bin is the last thing Minhyuk will do since he loves Bin so much as a brother, a best friend) Just go cook it yourself!” “Minhyuk-ah, hyung is hungry, you cook the best~” “Ah, I knew it coming...” Muttered as he turned to cook another one. “It’s really good!”, Bin said with a satisfied smile...

After finishing their meal, Bin asked “Minhyuk, do you want to watch a movie together?” “Didn’t you say you’re tired? By the way, it’s quite late now. Just go to sleep and get some rest.” “I’m not now. Minhyuk-ah~, just say yes.” “Fine, fine, fine...” Unfortunately, Bin chose a horror movie. (Honestly, both of them are scared, maybe Bin is better since there is a company, but our solid rock Minhyuk, who seems to be brave, is still a kid.) He soon got scared after the film began, buried his face in the blanket and tried to calm himself. This movement was noticed by Bin, who wanted to tease his cute younger brother “Minhyuk, you can go to bed if you are afraid. I won’t judge.” “Who tells you that I’m afraid? I’m not,” Minhyuk said with little anger. Before his voice died away, a bloody scene shocked him, again, buried his face and screamed in a low voice. Seeing this, Bin smirked “Yeah, you are the bravest in the world.” and held him into his arms. Minhyuk felt the warmth of Bin chest and calmed a little bit, but still held Bin’s hand tightly. From time to time sneaked a peek. Not long after, Bin heard Minhyuk’s snore. He was about to gently lay Minhyuk down on the sofa, only to find that his hand was entangled by Minhyuk’s. Seeing him fell asleep safely, Bin didn’t willing to wake him up. So he took Minhyuk to his bed, gently laid him down, covered him with warm blanket. Minhyuk rolled over and hugged Bin as Bin were his crocodile toy. Bin couldn’t move and also didn’t want to, watching his little brother sleep sound in his chest, the chick eyelashes, the rosy cheeks, the cheery lip... At that moment, he felt different, less friendship, more affection...

Minhyuk’s view  
It’s nearly 2 o’clock and Bin hyung hasn’t got home, he must be hungry and tired.   
The door was opened. It must be Bin hyung! Give him a surprise. “Hyung! Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten, do you want to join me?” No? He said no? Whatever, maybe he has eaten.  
Oh my god, it smells so good. Let’s start eating!   
Ah, I knew it. I knew he is hungry. Watching him enjoying the noodles, what can I do to him? “Minhyuk-ah, hyung is hungry, you cook the best~” Hyung’s aegyo is the silver bullet! So adorable!  
This movie is so scary, but Bin hyung is here, I can’t show I an afraid.  
“Minhyuk, you can go to bed if you are afraid. I won’t judge.” oh, he sees it. NO, I won’t admit it!   
Bin hyung’s embrace is so warm and comfortable, I like it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the sun shone through the window, waking Minhyuk up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, accidentally hit Bin’s face. Bin made an unpleasant muffled noise. It was now that Minhyuk found out he was leaning on the older’s chest and nearly woke him up. In order not to be condemned, he pretended that he still slept. Bin, who was hit, woke up, seeing Minhyuk was still asleep like a baby, he He rubbed the hair scattered on his chest and left a soft kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead. Of course Minhyuk didn’t see that coming, he blushed, even his ears turned red at once. Trying to hold his breath, pretending he was still in dream. Although they were really close, and they did kiss each other on the face when celebrating their birthdays or something else, but this one was different. Nothing could escaped from his best friend’s eyes when they knew what to do only with an eye contact? Bin pulled him closer, close enough for Minhyuk to feel the warm air of Bin’s breath. “So warm.” thought Minhyuk. But this thought was quickly vanished. He suddenly sat up, “Morning, hyung.” and ran out of the bedroom in a rush, leaving Bin confused. 

Minhyuk ran to the bathroom. He turned on the tap, watched the water flow, stayed there for a while, then cooled his hot flushed face with the cold water. “Bin hyung is your best friend, and this isn’t right!”

That afternoon, all the members went to the practice room to learn the new choreography. Undoubtedly, it’s Minhyuk who taught them since he did the choreography. As usual, members arrived on time and well-prepared. During their learning, Minhyuk taught them the details one by one, except Bin. “You did great, just keep on,” he said, avoiding sight. Minhyuk is really bad at lying and hiding his feelings. This action was so unusual and awkward that no only Bin but also other members felt weird and puzzled. “Do you have any secrets that I we should know?”, said MJ with a smirk. Silence first then “No, of course not. Just keep practicing, we need to finish the first bar this afternoon.” “Yes, he’s right. We don’t have much time,” said JinJin. What JinJin said relieved Minhyuk. 

After the practice, other members went to eat, leaving Minhyuk and Bin in the extremely silent practice room. “Minhyuk-ah, What’s happening? you have been acting weirdly since this morning.” “I’m OK, just not in the mood. Don’t worry”, said Minhyuk then left, still not dare to look at Bin. 

That night, Eunwoo finished his shooting earlier, he went back to the dorm, seeing Minhyuk was sorting things. He went closer, figured that he was looking at the photos of high school, “Why do you suddenly find these photos?” “Eunwoo hyung, you are home early today! Nothing, just miss the high school time. Do you still remember that we went to school together at that time? And we were so tired that always fell asleep on the bus? That’s fun. And you were so popular, our handsome Dongmin oppa!” Eunwoo wore a shy smile and replied: “Oh, I was curious at that time that you asked me to come over your class and pick you up.” Just as they were involved in the happiness of memories, laughing, Bin came home. Before he saw people, he has heard the laughter, and for sure, he recognized it was Eunwoo’s and Minhyuk’s. Since yesterday, Minhyuk barely talked to him, not to mention smiled to him. As he went closer to the living room, he saw the dimpled smile, yes, the most beautiful and attracting dimpled smile of Minhyuk. He whispered “I’m back.” Minhyuk raised his head and the dimpled smile gradually disappeared. “Hyung, you’re back. I’ll go back to my bedroom, goodnight hyung.” 

Everyone knows there must be something between Minhyuk and Bin, except Minhyuk himself. “What happened to you two? Why Minhyuk seems to be hiding from you?”, asked Eunwoo with a concerned look. “That’s also something I want to figure out. What were you just talking about? He seemed really happy before I show up.” Bin asked with a disappointed tone. Although Bin tried to hide his disappointment, it was caught by Eunwoo. “Oh, we just talked of high school life, how we went to school together, how he tricked me to go over to his class.” “Did he say anything about me, then?” “I don’t think so. Why? Do you want him to?” said Eunwoo with a smirk. “Look, I bet you know that Minhyuk is sensitive and not used to telling his feelings. If he won’t say, then I hope you can be the first to talk to him, ok?” Bin kept silent but nodded. 

Bin lay on the bed, reflecting everything happened today and yesterday. Why Minhyuk was hiding from him and why he would got angry and jealous when seeing Eunwoo and Minhyuk chatting. Closing his eyes, the beautiful dimpled smile, those adorable movements even the forehead kiss kept flashing through his mind. Before he could notice, he was also smiling. It was then that he knew he likes Minhyuk more than a brother, a friend.

The next morning, Bin went to the practice room cause he knew Minhyuk would be there. Minhyuk was shocked when Bin went in. “Minhyuk, can we talk?” “I don’t think that’s a good idea, I need to finish the choreography.” Bin held the younger’s hands, “Hyukie, look at me.” Minhyuk slowly raised his head, finally had the eye contact with Bin since that night. Bin nearly forgot the stars and purity in Minhyuk’s eyes. “Minhyuk, why are you hiding from me for days? I miss how we talk and dance together.” “I don’t know. It just felt weird.”, lowered his head again. “Is it about the kiss? I know you were awake.” Minhyuk’s face turned red at once, kept silent. “Hyukie, that kiss was beautiful to me, and I don’t regret it cause I love you.” Minhyuk didn’t know how to reply, on the one hand, he felt the same way long time ago before he noticed, but the other, he doubted whether it’s right. Bin knew the younger’s entanglement, he placed his hands on Minhyuk’s chest, gently pressed a soft kiss against the younger’s lip, Minhyuk didn’t refuse the kiss, but deepened it. As they parted, they both smiled shyly. Minhyuk leaned forward, put his hands round the older’s neck, whispered in his ear: “Now you know how I feel to you.” “Hyukie, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments. I really like Moonrock and their friendship! They have been together like 11 years, they always take care of each other, and Minhyuk really acts like a children in front of Bin. They even can understand each other through an eye contact. The whole team is a family, they love each other so much, although they don't express it, they show it.


End file.
